1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an object distance measuring device for measuring the distance of an object to be taken from a camera body.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera having an automatic focusing device usually includes an object distance measuring device which detects the distance of an object to be taken from the camera body. In a known object distance measuring device, measuring light, e.g., infrared light, is emitted from the camera body parallel with the optical axis of a taking lens system to be reflected by an object to be taken and then received by a light receiver, such as a silicon photo diode (which will be referred to as SPD hereinafter). The object distance may then be detected in accordance with the location of the received light on the surface of SPD, and the incident angle of the reflected light.
In such a known object that is distance measuring device, since the measuring light is emitted parallel to the optical axis of the taking lens system, it is possible to conduct distance measuring of an object located approximately at the center of a field of view of the taking lens system. If a main object to be taken is intentionally deviated from the center of the field of view of the taking lens system, distance measurement is effected for another object which is located at the center of the field of view of the taking lens system, so that an object other than the main object is in focus.